


A Comma Indicates Possession

by magical_realism27



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_realism27/pseuds/magical_realism27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in Chicago when they meet again, and how is that for symmetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comma Indicates Possession

It's in Chicago when they meet again, and how is that for symmetry.

 

It's a warm day with a cool breeze that slips under her Sox cap and between her fingers intertwined with her boyfriend's. Trent or Troy or Trevor. Some name that won't matter next month or year or day. It certainly doesn't matter now. 

He sees her before she see's him, and maybe that's why she doesn't notice anything strange. He always sees her first. She's drifting through Millenium Park, gliding the way Katherine taught her long ago, without ever meaning too. A boy, a human, has his hand clasped around her's, and Klaus entertains himself with the thought of severing the child's head and painting her with his blood for a moment. 

He keeps staring. The moment passes. 

They're kissing now, thoughtless and indulegent, and their fingers uncurl from one another messily. It's goodbye kiss, and now she's alone.

" _Elena._ " Rough and alien, is his greeting. He says her name -her marker- partly for her and mostly for him and all for someone else, anyone else really. 

"Yes." Because they both know it was a question. "But now it's Eve." 

"Making him Adam?" Klaus mocks, all for her. 

"Why's it funny?"

"Because he's hardly the first man in creation. He's hardly any man." 

"Every man is any man; mine just happens to be him." Elena says in Rebekah's voice. 

"So he's, what, a distraction? A meal?"

"A hobby." She smiles around the words with Damon's lips and teeth. 

"How naughty of you." He replies flatly. "Fucking away boredom like a pro."

"You're old toy becomes the child and now you're feeling impotent, is that it, Klaus?" 

"You're refering to yourself as a child?"

"It's what I am, isn't it? I'm only five," She bares her fangs for a moment, the Spring sun shining off of them. "I think." 

"Yet older empires have fallen at your feet. Stefan, Bonnie, Damon-"

"Caroline." 

"That's yours to mourn, not mine." 

"Nothing has ever been mine to mourn." And that's maybe why they end up fucking in a bar bathroom on a Tuesday afternoon. 

.

She tastes like knives and razor-wire and water under the bridge. 

He sits her on the porcelain sink top, and she wraps her legs around him and it feels like _fuck you_. He groans into her mouth, and she bites his tongue. She knots her hands through his hair and he moves his lips to the dip between her breasts. 

Klaus shoves two fingers under the waistedband of her high-waisted shorts. Elena hums in the back of her throat, and for a second feels shame throbbing through her as blood rushes to her cunt. Klaus bites a smile into her neck, and she tries to forget every face she'd ever known.

Once he'd undressed himself, as she'd watched unabashedly, he entered her, squeezing her hips so hard that she was left with bloody half-moons up her sides. She clenched, back arcing and breath hitching. He laughed in her ear and she felt his voice in her rib-cage. 

_Say my name,_ someone said, and she didn't know who. 

So she came, chanting  _ElenaElenaElena_ , gold behind her eyes and aching power between her legs. 

Klaus felt her come, her body shaking with the concentration of relearning her name. The name she long left, dropped between the feet of the Salvatores and her friends and him and anyone who wanted her to be anything. 

So he placed his fingers on her lips, his palm curving around her chin. 

She pushes her tongue against his pulse and he comes. 

.

They don't meet again until London. She sees him first this time, over a cup of coffee, and he doesn't come up to her. 

She's Lilith now, and alone, the world at her heels, and her heels covered in the dust of her family burned and drowned.

Except she is no one, not a girl, not a sacrifice, not a promise. And she never has been. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why this happened or what weird part of my brain this came from. Thank you for reading!


End file.
